memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jadzia Dax
Needs references, and some expansion, after that it will make a great featrured article. There need to be some sections not focussing so much on Dax and the Trill asect of Jadzia. She was in the series for years, you'd think there'd be other things to mention. -- Redge 21:20, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) I think the main text could be expanded with some more references to episodes, and divided into the other empty sections. The first section seems to be a mixture of lots of information, and not much about her being a science officer. Since she died just before the dominion war, is it useful having a subsection about it? Probably not, I think. If you fancy, I could help out...-- zsingaya 09:40, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) And, by the way, is there any way to stop stupid people vandalising this page with their obscene fantasies of Terry Farrell? zsingaya 15:52, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) She didn't die just before the Dominion War, but right in the thick of it. Yet this article does need tons of work. --Dmsdbo 10:37, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Needs attention Several sections are completely empty. Preferably, these sections should be filled - otherwise, the unnecessary section headers should be removed. -- Cid Highwind 13:48, 2005 Jan 21 (CET) Kela Sirella just said "Jadzia, daughter of Kela"; that doesn't say at all whether Kela was her father or mother. :Male Klingons traditionally say their name, followed by who their father was, eg: "Worf, son of Mogh". This is probably true of females as well, so we can presume that Kela was Jadzia's father. zsingaya 15:12, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::However, B'Elanna Torres was called "B'Elanna, Daughter of Miral" in The Barge of the Dead. I also belive that the Klingons they found in the episode Prophecy called her that as well. This would some-what support that Kela is Jadzia's mother. I know that Miral is the only Klingon parent of B'Elanna, however this is the only thing I could find. Mainphramephreak 12:08, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :: I wish to contradict myself. When Serilla was testing Jadzia, she said "Shenera, Daughter of Emporer Reclaw" (emphesis mostly mine, but some does belong to Serilla) This seems to confirm that daughters of the Empire are known by their father's name, and only by their mother's if the mother is the only Klingon. Hope that made sense. Mainphramephreak 06:14, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Family I removed this tidbit today because it didn't have a citation: :She also has a sister, who like her mother was never joined with a symbiont. Could be returned when/if there's a citation for this. Logan 5 16:03, 13 March 2006 (UTC) that was either in the episode where a trill trys to steal dax or the one where jadzia is tutoring a trill initiate i dont know which one but both are season two episodes-- 22:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It's in "Invasive Procedures."-- 08:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Name The name Jadzia is spelled exactly the same of an actual diminutive of a Polish name of german origin: Jadwiga -> (little) Jadzia. I wonder if that's a coincidence. Actual pronounciation would resemble: ya-ja. -- 13:03, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Death There is zero information about the death of Jadzia, needs to be extended. 22:49, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't say zero information. To quote the article: ::"When the Federation and allied forces went on the offensive at the First Battle of Chin'toka, she stayed behind and took command of the Deep Space 9. Sadly, though, while her crewmates were fighting the battle, Gul Dukat (controlled by a Pah-wraith) struck her down. She was in a Bajoran temple when Dukat arrived and tried to destroy a sacred Orb in order to imprison the Prophets in the wormhole; when she tried to stop him, he killed her. Her symbiont was saved and transferred to another Trill. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets", "Shadows and Symbols")"'' :All good? :) --From Andoria with Love 01:37, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Name source I am removing the following for discussion: *The name Jadzia is a diminution version of a polish name Jadwiga. This name in the last fiew years in considered to be funny. I think we need a production source proving that was where they got the name before we use it. The second sentence I don't think belongs in an encyclopedic article at all. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:13, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, definitely, it could just be a coincidence for all we know. Let's see if we can find a production source, and yes, remove the last sentence as well if we readd it. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:21, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I thought it interesting to note Dax means time in Sweedish, this is likely not a mere coincidence. I see no connection. Also, the word is spelled "dags" and pronounced differently too. Wahanisse (talk) 20:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Symbiont how? I understand the concept of symbiosis. In Jadzia, the symbiont gets to experience near immortality. What does the Trill get out of the deal? Jadzia doesn't seem to be exceptional at anything she does, as it seemes even the lowlyest person in any ST series can rebuild a Warp drive with less items then McGyver, or bypass a level 10 encrption matrix in just a few moments. So, if Jaz has the skills of 5 or 6 lifetimes it is not apparent to me. She sees "inadequate" compaired to Seven of Nine. So why do all Trills want to have a symbiont? ID 2007-09-13 :She has the memories of all of those lifetimes, demonstrated useful countless times when she has needed to work on thrusters that they normally do in fact assign an engineer on the show to work on, or handle talking with Klingons, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:15, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Dr. McCoy Dax makes a reference to a possible sexual encounter with mccoy in trials and tribble-lations. Perhaps this can be mentioned in the article? :It could and should be included. The romance section needs some work - it's missing Captain Boday for one.– Cleanse 02:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::It couldn't and shouldn't be included. It is mentioned in the Emony Dax article, the one for the host at the time. Jadzia wasn't even born yet. Remember that this article is only on Jadzia Dax, not the entirety of the symbiont's life, and not all of the other hosts. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah shucks. Wrong Dax. But Boday still needs inclusion here.– Cleanse 02:48, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. I always wanted to see what he looked like :( --OuroborosCobra talk 02:52, 8 July 2008 (UTC)